OOC MADENESS!
by MyHeroKai
Summary: Everyone's absolutely OUT OF CHARACTER! Kai's shoes can talk and are evil. Ninja socks that Tyson managed not to eat. Will the BladeBrakers survive this madness?
1. ATTACK OF THE KILLER SHOES!

**I have an odd obsession of humorously random stories. So, I thought I'd take a shot at writing one of my own. This will be quite interesting. Considering I've never done this before.**

**Disclaimer: I did not invent Nike Air shoes. My sister came up with the name Chippydoodle. And I didn't think of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang neither**

**PS This will most definitely contain OOC (Out Of Character)** º●º

It was just a normal day at the dojo…………… (A/N Yeah right. You'd think authors would know by now that it's never normal. I'm not even gonna say "Or so they thought". There's so many fan fictions even the characters know something has to happen.)

Any who, I'm not gonna put it started as a normal day either because honestly, it didn't.

It is in fact normal for the Blade Breakers to wake up in the morning, not by their alarm clocks, but by yelling. Except this time, it wasn't Hillary yelling at Tyson. (A/N BUM BUM BUM BUM lol) It was Kai yelling at his shoes! The day before Kai had bought a new pair of Nike Air sneakers, and they were alive!

They were chasing after poor Kai who just wanted to get an early start at training. They seemed to be saying something….

"WherearethesocksIneedthesockswherearethey" they squeaked like a Chippydoodle the Chipmunk or something.

Kai paused and so did the shoes. "What is this strange creature you speak of?" He asked.

They replied "socksIneedsocksmusthavesockssocksnow!"

"Wha?"

"SOCKS!"

"But I don't have any socks! Tyson ate them all!" he's screamed as the shoes jumped for the dresser.

"K-Man! What's going on here?" Grandpa bellowed. (A/N He seriously did call Kai 'K-Man' on the show. I laughed so hard!)

Then, for no apparent reason, the socks transformed into

NINJA SOCKS! Jumping through the window they shouted random Japanese words that don't even make sense together in a sentence! Oh, the evil! THE EVIL!

The shoes jump out after the socks. A silence covered the room like the top noodles on lasagna. Until they heard a knock at the door.

"Yo! Come on in homies!" said Grandpa.

It was….the Blitz-a-blob Boys. (A/N I made up Blitz-a-blob Boys while I was reviewing to a story cause I don't know how to spell the actual name lol.) Ian was singing Chitty Chitty Bang Bang,

" Chitty Chitty Bang Bang we love you! We love you! Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang loves us too!" (A/N Exuse me if it's wrong. I havn't seen this since I was like, 5.)

**That's it for chap. 1 of OOC madness. Go to the next chapter to see what happens next. I know this is really short and it might not be funny yet… remember, this is my first.**


	2. MOVIE!

**Thanx for giving my story a chance! I'm gonna make this longer than chapter 1. That was just to give a little feel of the insanity. I mean, come on, what could be weirder than your new shoes coming alive and attacking you 'cause they want socks? And some1 eating socks without A-1 stake sauce? That proves it's crazy. To make it more funny, where I'm narrarating is in Italic. **

**Disclaimer: I'll just say if you recognize it, it's not mine.**

**Reveiwers!**

**Werecat Rei: Thanx! I'm glad you liked it! **

**She-devil-16: Thank you!**

**Manjome White Thunder: Thanks!**

**Kirishma: Thanks for reviewing! **_

* * *

__Last chapter Ian started singing Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. FYI. It wasn't pretty. _

_Kai's new sneakers jumped back threw the window and showed him a piece of their minds.(A/N Kinda like throwing a shoe at a cat) That shut him up. In fact, he got such a fat lip he couldn't breath and had to go to the hospital. They all rejoiced._

All "He's gone he's gone he's gone!"

_But then they realized he'd come back eventually…_

All "Awwwww…"

_So they decided they'd watch a movie._

All "Let's watch a movie!"

_It was "Titanic" (A/N I didn't make Titanic) Hillary started to cry and got on their nerves. _

Hillary "WHAAA!"

_So they watched "Attack of the Walking Cookies" instead(A/N I made that up. Hehe.) Tyson started drooling and the dojo flooded. Max lost his candy and blew up. So he went to the hospital. He just happened to be in the same room as Ian, so they didn't visit him._

Ian "Why isn't anyone visiting us?"

_They did send a messanger to give Max some flowers._

Kai "Wait! Before you go,put onthis anti-Ian-germs suit!"

_The flowers had magical powers and made Max get better. He was happy to get out of there_

Max opens his mouth and dramatic church music comes on. "Hallaluya!"( A/N I bet I spelled that wrong)

_Then, the shoes came back with a gang of ganster twinkies._

Kai "The shoes came back with a gang of ganster twinkies! Watch out for their evil fluffy creamed filled center goodness! EEK!"

Rei "Ew. They're fluffy?"

_As Rei pondered this, the twinkies were makeing long distance calls on Hillary's cell phone!_

Hillary "No!"

Ashton Kucher then came in and yelled "You've just been PUNK'D!"

Tyson "Curse you. CURSE YOU!"

_Tyson was angry. He thaught the twinkies were real, but they were actually little lab mice that bacame extreemly smarter when an expirimant went wrong. Ashton Kucher got sued for that, and that's why he now hosts the MTV show we know, and love so._

_Mean while the Blitz-a-ma-hoozic Boys were back in Russia playing Marco Polo at Bryan's birthday party. They got there in 1/2 a second with Spencer's pchycic powers. _

Bryan "Marco!"

Tala/Spencer "Polo!"

Ian "You forgot me in the hospital guys! Hello?"

Tala "Hey guys. Why do I have the feeling we forgot something over in Japan?"

Ian "You forgot me!"

Nurse Lady "Who are you talking to?"

Ian "..."

* * *

**My chapters seem so short compared to other stories. Anyways. Keep an eye oO out for the next chapter of OOC madeness! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO CLOSETHEM EVER AGAIN! Origatou! Tee hee... (Did I spell that right?)**

**P.S. Thanks again reviewers!**


	3. Halloween!

**Like, I just dicovered my story was on favorites list!!!! Too bad there were 59 other stories on it. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own beyblade. WHAAAA!!!!!!**

* * *

It was Halloween!!!! The ninja socks used radical powers to skip months and now it was here!!!

Kai was a buttercup princess!!!!

Hillary was goth!!!!

Max was a peice of candy!!! Actually he was a robber. Guess what he stole...(candy)

Tyson was! TYSON WITH A SIGN ON HIS NECK THAST SAID "GIMME CANDY!"

The Blittz-butt-boo boy were giant pencils.

Kenny...well, we don't know what he was.

Grandpa was...A HIPPIE!!!

And I was a kitty kat!!! I mugged Max. So did Kai. We split the candy 95 to 5. There was 101 peices. I got 95 Kai got 5. The 1 went to Hillary Duff cause a hobo stole her laptop.

* * *

**Short? I know. Dunno when the next chap. will be. That's when they trick-or-treat. Max already had candy, that's how me and Kai mugged him! MWAHAHAHA!!!! **


End file.
